Двенадцатый Доктор
by susanivanova12
Summary: безобразное издевательство над всеми законами физики, химии и прочей таймлордии и хантоведения


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Хант!Доктор, Симм!Мастер, Джек Харкнесс и горстка цыпочек

Жанр: Action/Adventure, Humor

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: безобразное издевательство над всеми законами физики, химии и прочей таймлордии и хантоведения

Статус: закончен

**Двенадцатый Доктор**

Доктор сам не понял, как неудачно успел вписаться… точнее как раз-то НЕ вписаться в поворот, пробуя себя в качестве гонщика Формулы-1. Доктор сроду не водил земные машины, а тут впервые в жизнях решил рискнуть и вот, чем все кончилось. И ладно бы, дело происходило на привычной Земле в каком-нибудь привычном двадцатом - двадцать первом веке, так нет же – Марс, тридцать шестой век по земному летоисчислению, гонки вокруг Солнечной системы на допотопных моделях болидов, хотя и приспособленных к безвоздушному пространству. И надо же было именно Доктору врезаться в проклятый пояс астероидов!

ТАРДИС материализовалась вокруг распростертого тела Доктора и того, что осталось от болида, завибрировала и прыгнула прямиком в двадцать первый век, остановившись на подзарядку у Рифта в Кардиффе, хотя ни Торчвуда, ни Джека на месте уже не было по вполне понятным причинам.

Сияние залило ТАРДИС и Доктор…

-О-о-о,- застонал Доктор, схватившись за голову,- какой гондон рассыпал Фаэтон так неудачно, что я вписался в Эрос?

Голова гудела как после хорошей попойки, хотя Доктор совершенно определенно не пил ни перед заездом, ни задолго до него – его прежняя версия была малость с приветом, слишком молодой и слишком нервной, но что роднило все версии, так то, что они не переносили алкоголь.

Продолжая ощупывать свои волосы, Доктор сел и потянул прядь, силясь разглядеть цвет волос.

-Все еще не рыжий,- огорчился он. – Так,- он хлопнул себя по щекам,- два глаза, нос… крупноват… уши… руки… Твою мать! – охнул он, увидев на руках черные перчатки для вождения. – ТВОЮ МАТЬ! – воскликнул Доктор секундой спустя, оглядев свое тело во вдрызг порванном костюме гонщика. Эмоции были вызваны даже не столько плачевным состоянием одежд, сколько тем, как их разодрало на докторском крупном теле. – Так, мне срочно нужно выпить,- Доктор поднялся, оценивая себя с высоты довольно немалого роста и довольно фыркнул. – Да я красавчик! – сообщил он ТАРДИС. Машина не возражала.

Спустя десять минут, стоя перед внушительным зеркалом в гардеробной, облаченный в черный костюм, зеленую рубашку и лихие ковбойские сапоги крокодиловой кожи, Доктор поправил светлые волосы, сверкнул яркими серыми глазами и надменно вздернул подбородок.

-Ладно, погоняем нашу ТАРДИС,- решил он, окончательно убедившись, что все цыпы Вселенной будут у ног шикарного ковбоя, натянул черные водительские перчатки, попутно подхватил черное пальто с ближайшей вешалки, поправил на шее массивную золотую цепь и вышел в зал управления.

Все были заняты и никому не было дела до разнесчастнейшего из бессмертных омнисексуалов. Красивый до неприличия, с чувственными губами, блядски-привлекательными глазами, влюбленный во все живое и отчасти даже неодушевленное, капитан Джек Харкнесс надирался с горя в каком-то галактическом пабе, куда его волей судьбы занесло после той истории с бессмертными землянами, среди которых только сам Джек оказался смертным. И ведь что показательно, когда все кончилось, он был счастлив до безумия, когда выяснилось, что еще одним бессмертным в мире стало больше, только вот Рекс его радости не разделил, назвал некрасивым словом, имеющим непосредственное отношение к ориентации Джека, обиделся и в буквальном смысле послал капитана куда подальше. В последний раз Джек так оскорблялся лишь тогда, когда Доктор в очередной раз сбежал, даже не дав себя поцеловать на прощание – это было действительно обидно, а тут… прямо на руках лежит агент ЦРУ, весь из себя сладкий как шоколад и примерно такой же неприступный как Форт Нокс. Мало того, что Мэтисон был гетеросексуалом, так и покидать Землю отказался в таких витиеватых выражениях, что Джек – куда какой искушенный – предпочел смыться, только бы не слышать, в какой именно позе и где именно Рекс видел самого Харкнесса, весь состав Торчвуда, начиная с его основания, Доктора, всех таймлордов заочно и все загадки и красоты Вселенной, обещанные Джеком.

Делать нечего, Джек предпочел чмокнуть Гвен, сделать ручкой Рису, смахнуть непрошенную слезу и улететь на ближайшем челноке в бескрайние просторы космоса, где он долетел до первого попавшегося паба и теперь напивался до полного отупения, думая почему-то о том, что Лицо Бо принадлежало явно не к европеоидной расе.

Пару раз к капитану подкатывали мальчики и девочки всех вариаций, рас и даже смешений полов, но Джек остался непреклонен… ровно до той секунды, когда рядом за стойку опустился помятый, взъерошенный и отчасти даже побитый блондин.

-Виски,- сообщило прекрасное видение хриплым голосом, покосившись на шинель капитана, после чего сморщило нос, фыркнуло и процедило сквозь зубы: - Опять этот фрик.

Этого Джек стерпеть уже не смог. Схватив блондина за грудки, вытащив его из-за стойки, Джек швырнул того в стену носом и для верности припечатал собой – не то, чтобы Джек хотел этого психа… хотя и это тоже.

-И я рад тебя видеть,- выдохнул Мастер, барахтаясь в захвате.- Отпусти, псих!

-Кто бы говорил,- Джек сгреб одной ладонью руки Мастера и для верности пнул его коленом под зад. – Как ты объяснишь свое появление?

-Не твое дело, пусти меня!- Мастер, зажатый между стеной и телом Джека, бестолково барахтался, но вырваться не мог, проигрывая в силе более крупному и более закаленному во всех видах боев капитану.

Джек оценил силы – Мастер мог бы подчинить его себе телепатически, мог бы даже попробовать убить, чем развлекался на Вэлианте целый год в разных вариациях, но тот, похоже, был морально и физически не готов ни к очередной драке, ни к гипнозу, ни к чему вообще.

-Ты же исчез после того, как чуть не погубил всю Землю!- воскликнул капитан, отпуская пленника и глядя, как тот разминает руки.- Ты же пропал во временной петле вместе с Галлифреем и прочими!

-Если не знаешь, тогда заткнись,- посоветовал Мастер, зло сверкнув глазами на многочисленных зевак и самого Джека.- Это вообще не твое дело.

-Ты год держал нас в плену,- напомнил Джек, недоумевая странноватой реакции таймлорда.- Меня, Доктора, всю семью Марты…

-Человечком больше, человечком меньше,- скривился Мастер, снова подходя к стойке и опускаясь на стул.- Ручные обезьяны,- выдохнул он перед тем, как опрокинуть в себя порцию виски.

У Джека руки чесались как следует напомнить Мастеру о том, как нехорошо издеваться над людьми, но почему-то капитан этого делать не стал. Что-то во всем довольно жалком виде таймлорда, в его глазах и даже голосе подсказало, что тот неспроста оказался именно в этом пабе, именно в тот момент, когда в нем был сам Джек и вообще, что таймлорда что-то очень сильно изменило.

-Что, Доктор проболтался, а?- вдруг поинтересовался Мастер таким усталым голосом, что Джек удивился еще больше и на этот раз себе – Мастера хотелось обнять, погладить по головке, чмокнуть в макушку и заверить, что все будет хорошо, до того тон голоса таймлорда был печален.

-Уилфред,- поправил Джек.

-Кто?- не понял Мастер.- А, тот старик,- он покивал и отвернулся, тиская в руке пустой стакан.

Джек растерялся. Впервые в жизни ему выпал редкий шанс отомстить за все мучения Земли и свои собственные, буквально свернуть шею мерзавцу, но где-то в глубине разума закопошилось старое воспоминание: с какой болью и любовью Доктор просил не убивать Мастера. Конечно, никто бы не стал винить Джека в том, что могло бы произойти, но даже на такой шаг Джек не посмел пойти.

-Так как же петля?- вместо этого он подсел рядом и кивком попросил бармена налить Мастеру еще.

-Болтался как висельник,- невесело пошутил последний.- И это по-прежнему не твое дело.

В характере Джека было то, что люди называли харизмой – он мог почти легко обольстить кого угодно, даже святого, правда, это не распространялось на таймлорда… таймлордов.. но с ними можно было действовать чуточку иначе. Один ценил преданность, второй не ценил ничего, кроме покорности, а Джек обожал ролевые игры.

Во-первых, новое тело Доктора оказалось довольно внушительного роста, нрава и габаритов, не говоря уже о манере выражаться и лихо гонять на обновившейся согласно запросам нового хозяина ТАРДИС как на какой-то машине землян. Во-вторых, эта регенерация пила как лошадь после родео. В-третьих, отчего-то возжелала курить, чего еще ни одна регенерация себе не позволяла. В-очередных, Доктор решил, что круче него может быть только Клинт Иствуд или Гэри Купер, хотя пришлось сдерживать свои руки от приобретения кольта в первом же попавшемся магазине оружия, куда Доктора занесло по необъяснимой даже для него самого причине. Ну и не в-последних, Доктор смертельно хотел взгреть каждого правонарушителя, не обращаясь к джудунам.

Не сильно церемонясь, он ввалился в Прокламацию Теней, выбил ногой дверь, нацелив на тупые носорожьи морды космической полиции отвертку, собранную в виде точной копии кольта, и заявил при этом:

-Ни с места! Вы окружены вооруженными ублюдками!

Конечно, джудуны несказанно огорчились тем фактом, что самый разыскиваемый преступник Вселенной вот так с ноги выбил им дверь, при этом оскорбив; разумеется, после этого они собрали погоню и рванули следом за удиравшим Доктором, который даже не пожелал дематериализовать ТАРДИС, предпочтя мастерски маневрировать ей под прицельным огнем копов как обычной машиной.

И даже более того, двенадцатая регенерация оказалась донельзя наглой, хотя и действительно профессионально владеющей ТАРДИС.

Загоняв джудунов до пены у рта, с гиканьем проносясь у них под носом, лихача и подрезая их корабли, Доктор лихо крутанул ТАРДИС на орбите какой-то планетки, решив припарковаться на ее поверхности, но в последний момент передумал, показал копам обидный жест двумя пальцами, позаимствованный у англичан, и дал деру, исчезнув в одной части космоса и появившись в другой, с довольной улыбкой представляя и без того вытянутые рожи джудунов, когда те остались с носом.

Наконец, решив, что пора и отдохнуть, Доктор пнул консоль управления, крутанул нужный рычаг и, для верности долбанув кулаком по приборной панели, задал курс на земную Великобританию двадцать первого века, причем дематериализовываться как обычно не стал, а зайдя на крутой вираж, с ювелирной точностью поставил ТАРДИС около первого попавшегося паба Лондона.

-Какие цыпочки!- причмокнул он губами при виде двух девушек, куда-то спешивших по улице.- Какие формы!

Ни Джек, ни тем более Мастер никогда бы даже подумать не могли, что они так безобразно могут напиться и обсуждать произошедшее без риска укокошить друг дружку. Конечно, в плане уничтожения Мастеру было проще – Джека можно было убивать хоть сто раз на дню сотней разных способов, только толку было все равно мало, а вот в запасе Джека было обещание Доктору не трогать симпатичного негодяя с безумными, но тем не менее красивыми глазами и зовущими губами.

Как оказалось, Мастер сумел смыться еще до того, как петля Времени окончательно захлопнулась и поглотила Войну вместе с Галлифреем. Как это удалось – Мастер не сказал, но Джек и не настаивал. Конечно, Мастер был последним, с кем капитан предпочел бы надираться до розовых адипоусов, хотя как собутыльник таймлорд был интересен. И тем более, в жизнях бессмертного человека и второго из оставшихся таймлордов была одна тема, благодаря которой странным образом человеку и не-человеку удалось найти мало-мальски приличную тему.

Доктор.

Чертов восхитительный, неповторимый, удивительный, возмутительный и далее по списку Доктор, который был нужен сразу обоим, причем один готов был зацеловать таймлорда до потери пульса, а второй с точно такой же страстью – долго-долго пытать старого друга просто из принципа.

Но в одном оба мужчины сошлись без споров – без Доктора было паршиво и с этим надо было срочно что-то делать.

-У меня есть браслет,- поделился Джек.- Я могу найти Доктора.

-Твой браслет не сможет найти даже бутылку пива в ящике виски,- отмахнулся Мастер.

-Нужно попробовать,- не сдался Джек.- Я могу поискать его где-нибудь в Каскаде Медузы,- предложил он.

-Я с тобой,- решил Мастер, икая от выпитого.

-Э, нет,- остановил пыл Джек.- Ты опасен и ты его обязательно убьешь.

-Непременно убью,- заверил Мастер.- Но теперь-то я безоружен.

Джек оглядел нового-старого знакомого – метать молнии он разучился, туда-сюда черепом не сверкал, хотя барабаны еще бились в разуме предпоследнего таймлорда и он все так же оставался сумасшедшим гением, у Мастера не было ни отвертки, ни особого желания разделять и властвовать что бы то ни было, если только это не было Доктором и ТАРДИС.

-Ладно,- сдался Джек, гадая, сможет ли он поцеловать привлекательного садиста так же, как когда-то – Доктора. Доктор был милым и понимающим пришельцем, а вот Мастер мог и шею свернуть, хотя бы вздохни Джек в сторону аппетитной попки таймлорда.- С чего начнем поиски?

Доктор развлекался как ребенок – ТАРДИС оборудовала консоль удобным рулем как у земной машины, удобным сиденьем как у земной машины и даже педалями как у земной машины, причем окрасила это в бронзовый цвет и даже нацепила на дверь табличку с номером KJM 212K вместо привычной таблички о том, что это полицейская будка, бла-бла-бла и так далее. Доктору даже не пришлось заново учиться водить свою малышку – новое тело само знало, куда жать, как давить и что с какой силой крутить.

Доктор успел облазить все уголки Лондона, навел порядок на половине улиц, отбив парочке особо отпетых негодяев почки и отослав преступников с богом в полицию, потусовался на дискотеке с красотками, закадрил одну, решил пошалить, но был срочно вызван Ривер в покинутый отель на Полночь, обидно оттаскан за ухо и завален в постель… после чего пришлось сбегать от женушки в самый дальний конец галактики, потому как Ривер завела далеко не прозрачный разговор о парочке детишек, которых возжелала заиметь от мужа.

Против детишек Доктор ничего не возражал, но остаток совести и боль от пережитого своего поступка с Галлифреем, сделать себя в очередной раз отцом не позволили. Ривер обиделась, долго копалась в записной книжке, после чего стукнула мужа ей по макушке и покраснела. Путем расспросов, Доктору удалось узнать, что свидание было незапланированным, временная петля сбилась, что сулило немало проблем, хотя ни Ривер, ни Доктор против такого поворота не возражали, расставшись друзьями, хотя Доктор был уверен, что детей у него с женой точно не будет, а Ривер сказала, что более неуправляемого, наглого, циничного, самовлюбленного неандертальца у нее в мужьях еще не было, на чем парочка рассталась и разлетелась по своим делам.

Доктор с полгода по земным меркам мотался туда-сюда, причинял добро в любом уголке Вселенной и старательно не замечал одного весьма настойчивого желания. Доктору требовался друг. Не цыпочка из земных красоток, с которыми его прежние регенерации предпочитали проводить время, а друг, мужчина, с которым было бы как минимум интересно, а как максимум – весело. Доктор всерьез задумывался пригласить Микки, только тот был занят с Мартой. Звать же флегматичного свекра как-то не тянуло – Эми никогда бы не отпустила мужа одного, а брать ее на борт в компании Рори просто не хотелось.

Доктор подумывал найти Джека, хотя именно эта регенерация восставала против всех замашек капитана и никогда бы не позволила себя целовать и тем более лапать. У нынешнего тела были весьма неоднозначные реакции на все, что не было гетеросексуально. Да и просто… оставаться одному с Джеком, зная его неразделенные чувства… ночами…

Доктор поежился и приложился к карманной фляжке – в последнее время ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы любимый виски всегда был под рукой.

Нужно было что-то срочно делать и где-то раздобыть друга.

Доктор сел в кресло, закинул длинные ноги на консоль, достал сигареты и, не обращая внимания на возмущенный, хотя и тихий гул ТАРДИС, закурил.

В одном Джеку и Мастеру повезло – время играло на них. Один был бессмертным, второму было попросту наплевать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они оба выдохлись скакать по космосу и искать беглеца.

Мастер сокрушался лишь по отсутствию ТАРДИС даже самой отсталой модели – браслет Джека, способ перемещения с его помощью, но в особенности то, как крепко капитан прижимал к себе таймлорда каждый раз, как надо было прыгнуть во времени и пространстве, злило и заставляло барабаны в голове звучать еще громче.

Конечно, можно было бы подождать Доктора на Земле, в Лондоне – ведь это самое очевидное место, вот только где именно и когда именно?

Разумеется, Мастер не стал особо долго терпеть прикосновения Джека, уже через пару недель совместных прыжков туда-сюда смастерив себе новую лазерную отвертку, вот только даже этот прибор, который Мастер пару раз все же использовал как оружие, убив Джека, когда тот рискнул как бы случайно положить ладонь на зад таймлорда, не мог определить местоположение Доктора или же перенести его обладателя в нужную точку.

Проведя почти год в бесполезном поиске Доктора, Джек и Мастер решили плюнуть на все и засесть отдохнуть душой и телом в лучшем пабе Лондона, потому как у обоих гудели головы, было сухо во рту и вообще, требовалась подзаправка.

Так и не став друзьями и даже не особо преуспев в каких бы то ни было отношениях, мужчины хотели одного – побыстрее найти Доктора и разбежаться, причем к последнему в ТАРДИС рвались оба, но каждый знал, что Доктор бы выбрал только одного и этим явно был бы не Джек.

-У меня ноль идей,- честно признал Джек, потягивая виски и думая о том, что он в последнее время почему-то слишком уж пристрастился к крепким напиткам, чего раньше старался себе не позволять.

-Аналогично,- покивал Мастер, ковыряясь в отвертке. – Не знаю, где его носит и когда его носит.

Любой человек попросту бы не понял такого странного разговора – как может носить человека когда-то? - но паре было на все наплевать. Поиски маленький синей полицейской будки могли затянуться не на одну сотню лет, если только Доктор вдруг бы не решил провести все оставшиеся жизни в Лондоне, чего Доктор, конечно, делать бы не стал по причине скуки.

Мужчины не сразу обратили внимание на вошедшего высокого блондина, цепким взглядом осмотревшего посетителей паба и уютно устроившегося в уголке, заказав виски. Само собой, либидо Джека моментально отреагировало на красавца и только присутствие Мастера не дало капитану пойти знакомиться с таким привлекательным человеком.

-И что будем делать, когда найдем Доктора?- Джек предпочел отвернуться, чтобы не соблазнять собственное воображение.

-Я его придушу,- пообещал Мастер. Отвертка заискрила, вспыхнула и Мастер с громким ойканьем выронил прибор.- Чертова Земля! – разозлился таймлорд.- Чертов паб! Чертовы люди!

-Эй, полегче, приятель,- тот самый светловолосый викинг в пару шагов оказался рядом с мужчинами.

-Не твое дело,- огрызнулся Мастер, даже не глядя на человека.

-А вот это большая ошибка, приятель,- сообщил незнакомец, рывком вытащив Мастера из-за стола, одним ударом по почкам отправив того на колени и заломив попутно таймлорду руку за спину.- Полегчало?

Джек открыл рот – вот так запросто ударить таймлорда?! Вот так запросто уйти потом живым?!

-Я из тебя слизняка сделаю!- завопил Мастер, дергаясь в сильных руках незнакомца.

-Ты уже доставил мне много неприятностей, - ровным тоном ответил светловолосый.- Ты год мучил моих друзей, ты пытал тех, кто мне дорог,- Джек едва не открыл рот от такого, Мастер так и вовсе притих.- Что ты вообще делаешь здесь? – закончил человек, отпустив таймлорда.

Тот ужом выскользнул из захвата, вскочил и вгляделся в ясные серые глаза.

-Доктор?! – ахнули одновременно Джек и Мастер.

-Привет, Джек,- чуть улыбнулся Доктор.- Рад, что ты в порядке.

-Доктор! – Джек не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как рискнуть сгрести здоровяка в объятия, на что последний чуть отстранился и поморщился.

-Не надо,- терпеливо потребовал он напряженным тоном.

-Ты… Как ты… Ты выглядишь…- забормотал пораженный Мастер.

-Зашибись выгляжу, да?- приосанился Доктор.- Кстати, чего это ты продолжаешь выглядеть как педик? Чего ты вообще здесь делаешь? Почему не регенерировал и как смог вырваться из петли времени?

-Ты… - продолжил Мастер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на старого врага.- Ты… Ты спятил?! – наконец нашлись нужные слова.- Что за дикая регенерация? Что за манеры земной мартышки? Ты что, сдурел на старости лет?

-Мне чуть больше девятисот лет,- оскорбился Доктор.- И не советую мне грубить, понятно?

-Или что?- с вызовом спросил Мастер.

-Или я снова тебя ударю,- преспокойно заявил Доктор, присаживаясь за столик и забирая стакан Мастера.

-Но как ты?.. Но где ты?.. – теперь уже Джек начал глотать слова. Одно дело видеть смешного лопоухого человека в кожаной куртке, другое – худого и лохматого умника с печальными глазами, и совершенно иное – действительно сильного и уверенного в себе здоровяка, который, похоже, смог побороть в себе пацифистские замашки и дал, наконец, понять своему собрату по планете, кто во Вселенной главный.

-Шикарная регенерация,- просто ответил Доктор, отпивая виски. – Сам удивлен, но мне нравится. Кроме того, это нравится цыпочкам.

-Цыпочкам? – повторил ошеломленный Мастер, упав на соседний стул.- Доктор, ты ударился головой? – без особой надежды поинтересовался он.

-Я тебе сейчас врежу,- парировал Доктор.- Я – закон и порядок, я – повелитель времени, я…

-Мы тебя искали,- тихо произнес Джек, с обожанием глядя на неприступную крепость в черном костюме и зеленой рубашке.

-М-м-м?- коротко ответил Доктор, приподняв светлую бровь.- И зачем? Ладно, ты,- кивнул он на Мастера, как-то странно поникшего и старающегося не смотреть на старого врага,- но ты-то,- обратился он уже к Джеку.- Не сидится на месте? Я же в прошлый раз сломал твой браслет,- он ухватил руку Джека и полез в карман за отверткой.

Джек едва не зажмурился от удовольствия – рука Доктора была не узкой и хрупкой, как в прошлые разы, а сильной, большой, хотя и по-прежнему прохладной. Если бы таймлорд дал себя хотя бы обнять – за это Джек отдал бы жизнь… если б мог, конечно.

Едва Доктор вытащил отвертку, как в пабе началось волнение.

-Доктор,- опасливо покосился Джек на кольт.

-А? Что?- рассеянно спросил Доктор.- Это мое изобретение. Правда, здорово? – в глазах таймлорда заплясали чертики – Джек едва не застонал от желания немедленно поцеловать его.

-Ты ненормальный,- заявил Мастер, поднимаясь.- Я ни секунды больше не буду терять время с этим фриком,- ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнес он, намереваясь уйти.

-Ты и потеря времени – полная фигня,- фыркнул Доктор, взглянув Мастеру в глаза, жужжа отверткой над рукой Джека, отключая браслет.

Если кто и мог заметить боль и одному таймлорду ведомую любовь в глазах Доктора, так это был Джек, сразу ощутивший себя лишним.

-Не особо-то обольщайся,- презрительно скривил губы Мастер, вздернув подбородок.

Доктор прекратил возиться в браслете Джека и поднялся.

-Или что?- тихо спросил он.- Что ты этим хочешь сказать? Если снова решишь захватить власть над миром, учти, я найду способ остановить тебя. Теперь я не буду уговаривать тебя одуматься, Мастер,- добавил он, глядя Мастеру в глаза.

-Неужели, убьешь меня? – в ядовитом тоне голоса Мастера явственно послышались нотки страха.

-Нет,- качнул головой Доктор.- Убить не убью, но покалечу здорово,- пообещал он.

Мастер, который в этой регенерации выглядел ниже нынешней версии Доктора, взглянул на врага снизу вверх и вдруг резко обхватил виски Доктора ладонями.

-Ты это помнишь? – прошипел он.- Галлифрей, я был там, я это видел, Доктор. Не смей вести себя как…

На секунду Доктор прикрыл глаза, после чего одним движением руки сбросил с себя ладони Мастера и встряхнулся.

-Мне жаль,- почти извиняющимся тоном произнес он.- Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Ты… если хочешь, мы могли бы… - Доктор вдруг смутился, что при его росте и габаритах выглядело малость смешно.

-Педики,- послышался чей-то шепоток сбоку и Доктор моментально взъярился.

-Кто это сказал?! – взревел он.

Бородатый мужик в косухе отставил пиво и поднялся.

-Ну, я,- пробасил он. – Выйдем, поговорим?

-Я его прямо здесь закопаю,- пообещал Мастер.

-Даже не думай,- попросил Доктор и, не раздумывая, ударил бородача кулаком в челюсть.- Ну, кто еще хочет? – зарычал он, нацелив отвертку на людей.

-А…- Джек открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, предпочтя не напоминать человеколюбивому Доктору о том, что он действительно когда-то таковым и был. – Думаю, нам лучше уйти,- он потянул Мастера к дверям.

Дорогу преграждать никто не стал – Доктор как океанский лайнер проделал в толпе путь и вышел на воздух.

-Вот это да!- восхитился Джек новой ТАРДИС.- А внутри как?

-По-другому,- коротко сообщил Доктор, снова глядя на Мастера.- Джек, ты это… - он немного помялся.- В общем, ладно, я отключил только перемещение по времени, а так летай, куда хочешь.

-Спасибо,- кивнул капитан, чувствуя, что его мягко просят отвалить.- Значит, снова уходишь?

-В этом теле много энергии,- Доктор пожал плечами.- Я многое хочу сделать.

-Только попробуй,- прошипел Мастер, потирая спину.

-Я буду делать то, что не могли прежние регенерации,- Доктор широким движением потер место удара на спине Мастера, отчего тот зашипел еще сильнее и оттолкнул Доктора.- Я буду защищать мир.

-И от кого же?- кисло поинтересовался Мастер.

-От бед,- коротко ответил Доктор.- От тебя, потому что ты все всегда разрушаешь.

-Даже не надейся снова попытаться засадить меня под домашний арест,- предупредил Мастер.

-Даже не подумаю, - пожал плечами Доктор.- Ты сам пойдешь со мной. Разве нет?

Мастер вдруг отвел глаза – у Доктора было новое тело, эта версия была какой-то дикой, хотя по сравнению с предыдущими – более нормальной с точки зрения Мастера. Без всей этой вселенской любви, слезами по человеческим детишкам и прочей ерунде. Нет, этот Доктор готов был доказывать свою правоту не только словом, но и кулаками, следовательно, даже заточение в ТАРДИС с таким психом было бы намного веселее, чем с его десятой регенерацией – с оленьими глазами, жалостью и любовью в сердцах. Кроме того, как не подразнить Доктора и не попытаться угнать ТАРДИС? Да и просто хотелось к звездам, прочь от этих земных идиотских мартышек и этой ошибки природы в виде Харкнесса.

-Только тронь меня еще раз и я уйду,- пообещал Мастер.

Доктор вытянул губы в трубочку и причмокнул.

-Посмотрим,- уклончиво ответил он. – Заходи,- кивнул он в сторону ТАРДИС.- Только ничего не трогай,- добавил он, направив отвертку-кольт на синюю будку.

Мастер только фыркнул в ответ и, даже не попрощавшись с Джеком, прошел в двери ТАРДИС.

-Телефон не сменился?- без особой надежды на приглашение спросил Джек, глядя в серые глаза Доктора. Тот молча помотал головой. – И что теперь? – продолжил Джек.- Будешь держать его взаперти?

-Посмотрим,- неопределенно ответил Доктор.- Слушай, я понимаю тебя, но взять с собой не могу – у меня ответственность перед ним,- он кивнул в сторону будки.

-Я понимаю,- улыбнулся Джек. – Тогда… увидимся?

-Возможно,- спокойно ответил Доктор.

Джек не стал протягивать руку, не стал обнимать Доктора, хотя очень хотелось, он вытянулся и отдал честь.

-Сэр.

-Капитан,- Доктор чуть приподнял подбородок и кивнул, после чего развернулся и прошел к будке.

Джек постоял, глядя как двери закрылись и…

В общем, капитан никак не ожидал, что ТАРДИС не исчезнет с привычным шумом, а газанет как обычная машина и рванет не в небо как обычно, а по дороге, с ювелирной точностью обходя проезжавшие машины, причем довольно бодрый голос Доктора вещал через рупор зазевавшимся автомобилистам:

-Куда прешь, сонный ублюдок? Не видишь что ли, что тут будка? С дороги!

Когда же Доктору надоело лихачить, ТАРДИС взмыла вверх и пропала в синеве неба.

Джек проследил курс машины времени и пространства, откинул крышку на браслете, снял биометрику пальцев Доктора, ввел координаты и исчез.

Все-таки в совместных действиях с Мастером были свои плюсы – тот не только починил браслет, но и задал необходимые параметры на поиск беглеца, так что теперь, когда Доктор коснулся браслета, но не отключил его, Джек всегда мог найти своего Доктора.


End file.
